Les Presento A Mi Padrastro
by Horookeuusui
Summary: Au. Ren tao tiene un nuevo padrastro, este no le es muy agradable. Pero al pasar el tiempo se da cuenta que no es tan malo estar cerca de él, esto le traera problemas emocionales. Yaoi. HUxRT


Después de mucho pensar y pensar me dije: '' vamos, yo puedo hacerlo bien'' entonces, aquí estoy, tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para poder crear algo satisfactorio para ustedes.

Agradecería mucho su apoyo.

Bueno, mas que nada informarles las advertencias desde antes:

No va a ver mucho OoC. trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, si es que en alguna parte se encuentra un poco de ese genero agradecería mucho su critica para poder mejorarlo.

Universo alterno, cien por ciento, por favor no critiquen después, que ya están totalmente advertidos.

Shaman king no es mío, obvio.

Es una historia contada por Ren Tao, todo pensamiento es de él.

Bueno no hay nada mas que decir, espero que les guste, esperare sus criticas constructivas y si piensan que eh mejorado, ¡por favor!, díganme... Me gustaría mucho escucharlo.

El fic…

Acaba de tocar el último timbre del colegio que escuchare en el año, y, por muy extraño que parezca, no me agrada, no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Mi mama a decidido casarse con un tipo que ni conozco, nunca e hablado con el, no se quien rallos es el comprometido de mi propia madre, ¡Que ridículo!, me dijo que lo haría en la semana que saliera de vacaciones. ¡Que rabia, que impotencia, que ganas de matar! Pobre idiota que se me pase por delante.

-¡Ren! Espérame, tengo que hablar contigo – hay llego el idota, pero por ser él no lo matare…Solo por esta vez.

-¿Qué sucede Yoh?

- oye, con los chicos hemos quedamos de acuerdo para juntarnos en vacaciones, ¿te interesa?

- no.

- vamos Ren, no seas aburrido, ¿no pretenderás estar todo el día metido en tu casa?- m… Buen punto, no me gustaría estar todo el día con ese idiota metido en MI hogar.

- Esta bien Yoh, pero mi mama va a contraer matrimonio esta semana, llámame para la siguiente.

- claro Ren, cuídate ya me tengo que ir, annita me esta esperando – guardo silencio y veo como se va, tomo mis utensilios de colegio me los cargo en la mochila y la cuelgo en mi espalda, algunos dicen ''hacer eso te hace ver mas sexy'' ¿me importa?

Estoy cansado será mejor que me apure, algo me dice que desde hoy nada será igual. Al bajar las largas escaleras de mi ''segunda casa'' , como suele decir mi compañero manta, veo a mi madre con su usual sonrisa mirándome tiernamente.

- hola hijito ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, hasta ahora… - me mira con reproche yo solo le sonrío, muy levemente por cierto, logro apreciar la silueta de una persona tras ella, me inclino un poco para poder apreciar mejor la persona que acompaña a mi mama. Y hay lo vi, alto, pelo celeste, agarrado por una banda con signos raros blanca con azul, una camisa azul a casi desabrochar y unos pantalones negros apretados: mi nuevo padrastro.

-claro, yo me encargo de ese asunto. Yo te llamo, adiós. – corta el teléfono para luego dirigir su atención en posar su brazo sobre lo hombros de mi mama para luego mirarme y sonreírme cínicamente. – que lindo muchacho, ¿este es tu hijo?

- si, Horo-horo él es Ren, Ren él es Horo-horo – nos presento mi mama y a este sin vergüenza no se le ocurre nada mejor que estirar su mano en símbolo de saludo.

- Mama, ¿vámonos?, estoy cansado necesito mi cama – y paso al lado del boquiabierto ''papa'' sin mirarlo y con mi orgullo muy, muy alto.

- oye niño, ¿es que no tienes modales?, ¿de donde saliste, de las calles?

- no necesito que me relates tu vida, gracias.

- bah, agrandado no me conoces, no puedo creer que tengas un hijo tan imbecil – le dice sin ni un remordimiento a mi mama, ella estuvo a punto de regañarlo pero yo fui mas rápido.

- oye inmaduro, háblale con mas respeto a mi madre y sobre todo si es de mi, no tienes ni un derecho sobre mi persona, nunca repasaras a mi padre y mi mama también lo sabe, no se de donde te saco, perdona mama – ahora dirijo mi vista a ella – pero debes estar muy desesperada para estar con un tipo como este.

- Ren, mas respeto, soy tu madre.

- pero como quieres que te respete si ni tu misma te respetas estando apunto de casarte con este sujeto.

- Ya basta, los dos son unos inmaduros, tienes razón Ren, puede que no me respete pero ni uno de los dos me esta respetando, tu horo, no insultes a mi hijo, Ren… ándate al auto… - me voy enojado, no quiero mas, y esto esta recién comenzando ¡no se vale!, en que estaba pensando mi mama al enamorarse de este entupido. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de llegar al auto es un: ''Lo siento mucho, me descontrole, sabes que soy malo auto controlándome'' seguido por una risa idiota, Y luego mi mama diciendo: ''Tranquilo, pero tendremos que hacer algo para mejorar esto'' y entro al auto. ¡Oh! Y por cierto ¿desde cuando tenemos auto?, mi mama solo me lo señalo, debe ser de ese inepto… Paso un rato en el cual estuve esperando para que el novio de mi madre se subiera al auto.

- Tu mama fue a hablar con el inspector, ya viene

-…

- oye, perdona por lo de la pelea, me gustaría poder llevarme bien contigo ¿es posible?

-…

- ¿no quieres hablar?, esta bien… pero no soy una persona que se rinde muy rápido.

- muérete.

- no antes de ser alguien importante en tu vida, al final y al cabo, vamos a vivir juntos – y es cuando llega mi madre para poder irnos por fin a casa, seguramente ya estarán todas las cosas de este sujeto en MI hogar.

- Ren, el director me dijo que fuiste el mejor promedio de tu colegio, te felicito- tras esto murmuro un leve si para luego cerrar los ojos, tal vez cuando los abra esto no este pasando.

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, disculpen… Buena hasta otra, el próximo capitulo será mas largo


End file.
